Un Petit Brin de Bonheur
by Samurai-Mina
Summary: "La vie est ironique parfois. Si un jour quelqu'un m'avait dit que j'allais épouser le futur roi des pirates et quand plus, j'allais porter son enfant, je l'aurais balancé à l'eau comme pâture à requin." One-Shot. Luffy/OC. Rated T pour thèmes suggestifs.


**Mon deuxième one-shot sur _One Piece_, cette fois sur notre capitaine préféré! Bonne lecture!**

_**Disclaimer:**** One Piece**_** ne m'appartient pas, c'est à ****Oda Eiichiro-san**.

**...Pourquoi?! (Va pleurer toute seule dans un coin de sa chambre)**

* * *

En plein milieu de la nuit, par une chaude journée d'été, je somnolai, entre l'éveil et le sommeil, jusqu'à ce que les pleurs d'un bébé ne me fassent ouvrir les yeux. Soupirant, je m'assis et m'apprêtai à sortir du lit, seulement, une main se posa sur mon ventre et me força à me recoucher. De grands yeux noirs firent leur apparition dans mon champ de vision avant qu'une voix d'homme ne murmure « J'y vais » et qu'un léger baiser effleure mon front. Je sentis le lit bouger puis s'alléger et des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la pièce avant de disparaître. Je souris et refermai les yeux pour tenter de m'endormir, en vain. Trop de pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête. Des pensées qui allaient de mon passé, au fameux jour où ma vie avait changé à jamais, à mon présent et aux deux êtres les plus importants de ma vie qui se trouvaient à quelques mètres à peine de moi.

La vie est ironique parfois. Si un jour quelqu'un m'avait dit que j'allais épouser le futur roi des pirates et quand plus, j'allais porter son enfant, je l'aurais balancé à l'eau comme pâture à requin. La raison? Très simple. Je détestais les pirates. Enfin, je les déteste toujours, mais pas tous. Après avoir vécu presque toute ma vie dans une petite île qui se faisait sans cesse attaquer par des pirates, la probabilité de les aimer ensuite était assez mince. Mais voilà, il a fallu qu'un homme et son équipage loufoque fassent leur apparition au pied de ma porte – ou plutôt à **travers** ma porte. Leur capitaine l'avait complètement pulvérisé en rentrant dedans. S'ensuivit ensuite un dialogue confus, des cris, une fuite, une cachette, encore un dialogue (un peu plus dans le calme, cette fois), une dernière fuite avant de prendre la mer. Et l'équipage avait un nouveau membre : moi. Quand j'avais mentionné que je travaillais dans une pâtisserie, le capitaine avait fait son choix quand à son nouveau membre d'équipage. Peu importe mon opinion, il m'aurait obligé s'il avait fallu. Heureusement pour lui, j'avais dit oui sur le champ. Ça va vous paraître cliché, mais même si je détestais les pirates, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

J'étais tombée éperdument et complètement en amour avec le capitaine.

L'aura de joie qu'il dégageait, ses yeux mystérieux qui pétillaient et son sourire de feu m'avaient totalement faite tomber sous le charme.

Et plus les jours passaient, plus mes sentiments se renforçaient.

De tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis _East Blue_ jusqu'au _Grand Line_ (que le canonnier m'avait raconté en mettant l'accent sur le grand Usopp-_sama_!), je ne pouvais qu'admirer l'homme au chapeau de paille.

Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage à cette pensée. Des fois, je me demandais comment il faisait.

Même si je l'aimais depuis le premier jour, je n'avais jamais osé lui avouer mes sentiments. De un, parce que j'avais peur qu'il me rejette, et de deux, parce que je ne savais même pas si mon idiot de capitaine aurait compris le vrai sens de mes mots.

Ce ne fût que quelques années plus tard, alors qu'il avait enfin réalisé son rêve, lors d'une fête pour célébrer son nouveau titre, qu'il m'avait sautée au cou, en pleine conversation avec une navigatrice et un canonnier un peu soûls, pour me demander de devenir sa reine. Ma réponse ne se fût pas attendre et il prit ma main gauche et glissa à mon annulaire une bague en or. Ce à quoi la rousse avait fortement réagi en lui criant dessus, puisque vraisemblablement, l'anneau lui appartenait. Et nous nous sommes mariés quelques semaines plus tard.

Vous savez à quoi ressembla mon mariage?

La cérémonie, qui se déroula sur le pont du _Thousand Sunny_, passa à la vitesse de l'éclair. Luffy, aussi impatient que d'habitude, pressa Shanks, transformé en prêtre pour l'occasion, jusqu'au « vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ». Alors que Luffy posa sa main sur ma joue, le vent siffla et un boulet de canon passa à deux pouces de nous. Les marines nous avaient repérés. Ce à quoi mon époux réagit d'une manière totalement calme. Il posa son autre main sur ma joue, déposa un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se retourner et de faire craquer ses doigts avec un sourire carnassier au visage. Les marines regrettèrent d'avoir interrompu notre mariage. Disons aussi que son tuxédo, que la rouquine lui avait gracieusement offert, ne put tenir le coup lors de la bataille.

Et cinq mois plus tard, j'annonçai à l'équipage que j'étais enceinte. Vous auriez dû voir leur réaction. À croire qu'ils pensaient que le roi des pirates ne savait pas d'où venaient les bébés. Et encore moins comment la création se faisait.

Je peux vous assurer qu'il savait PARFAITEMENT comment ça fonctionnait.

Ensuite, pour ma sécurité et celle du bébé, nous sommes retournés à sa ville natale, _Fuchsia Town_, où nous étions en ce moment.

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne remarquai mon mari qui était revenu que parce qu'il passa un bras autour de ma taille et qu'il enfouit son nez dans le creux de mon cou. Il poussa un profond soupir.

-Luffy? Murmurais-je.

-Hmm? Répondit-il, sa voix empreint de sommeil. Sa réponse vibra sur ma peau.

Je me tournai vers lui.

-Tu n'as pas oublié de remettre la doudou d'Iris dans son berceau, hein? Lui demandais-je. Tu sais qu'elle ne peut pas dormir sans.

Il me répondit par un autre « hmm ». Il se mit alors à jouer avec la bordure de mon chandail et de me donner de légers baisers dans le cou, ce qui eu pour effet de faire remonter un frisson le long de mon échine. C'est fou l'effet que ses caresses et ses baisers avaient sur moi.

Il commença ensuite à me mordiller gentiment la peau. J'en eus le souffle coupé.

-Dis, Aléa… murmura-t-il contre ma peau.

J'allai répondre quand il planta ses dents plus violement. Les mots qui sortirent de ma bouche ressemblèrent plus à des sons incompréhensibles. Il en profita pour passer sa main sous mon chandail, la déposer contre mon dos et y dessiner des cercles avec son pouce.

-Et si on offrait à notre arc-en-ciel¹ un petit frère ou une petite sœur? Demanda-t-il le plus naturellement au monde.

Je sentis mes joues prendre une teinte de feu, comprenant l'allusion qu'il faisait.

-Tu ne crois pas que nous devrions attendre que je reprenne mon poids d'origine avant d'envisager que je retombe enceinte? Lui dis-je.

Après tout, ça ne faisait que deux mois que j'avais accouché de ma fille. Luffy leva ses yeux pour regarder dans les miens, une expression confuse au visage.

-Pourquoi? Je te trouve très bien comme tu es, dit-il innocemment.

Je lui souris, déposa ma main droite sur sa joue et caressa la cicatrice sous son œil.

-Tu es un ange… murmurais-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Alors qu'on se séparait et que j'avais toujours les yeux fermés, il demanda :

-Alors, ça veut dire oui?

Je ris doucement.

-Attendons au moins jusqu'à ce qu'Iris fasse ses nuits avant de reconsidérer la chose, d'accord? Lui répondis-je.

Il acquiesça, un sourire aussi gros que son cœur au visage, enfouit de nouveau son visage dans mon cou et, à peine une minute plus tard, il ronflait silencieusement. Je soupirai, heureuse.

Pour rien au monde je n'échangerais ma vie présente.

* * *

**¹ Iris signifie "arc-en-ciel" en latin.**

**Voilà, voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé! :D**

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je prévois de faire d'autre one-shot sur ce couple, entre autre comment ils se sont rencontrés. **

**Comme d'habitude, laissez vos commentaires, soit pour me dire que vous avez aimé, que vous avez détesté, ou même pour m'aider à m'améliorer, ça me ferait très plaisir de savoir votre opinion, c'est très apprécié et ça ne prends qu'une petite minute de votre précieux temps!**

**Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine j'espère! **


End file.
